Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction
by poloport
Summary: Watch as Naruto awakens the rin'negan and strives to protect Konoha... Chapter 8 is done and uploaded
1. Eyes of a god

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Author's note: **

**Okay this is my first fanfic in English so bear with me, constructive criticism is requested so please review. By the way this is only the prologue and has such is a bit short, the following chapters will be larger.**

**Kyubi – "Foolish little human"**

_Th__oughts – "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutso"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Prologue: Eyes of a god  
**

"There he is! Get the little demon!"

"Please, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" – Said a five year old Uzumaki Naruto, when he was running from an angry mob, of around 20 drunken villagers. Now, one might wonder why a little boy would be running away from a mob, the reason for this is quite simple, Uzumaki Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi, the strongest of the tailed beasts, and the same tailed best that caused chaos and destruction when it attacked Konohagakure no sato five years ago, because of this attack most of the people hated the demon, and since the beast was defeated the person that they channeled their hate was the container that was used by the yondime hokage to seal the demon.

So, while it isn't common that mobs gather to "hunt" the jinchuruki, due to the sandaimes law, at times, namely the festival to celebrate the demons defeat, the alcool and other reasons lead some villagers to do things that they wouldn't under normal circumstances.

A few minutes later when the mob finnaly managed to corner the child, they took the next logical step, they started beating the poor child, most villagers only kicked him or punched him in the face, while others found some makeshift weapons and started to hit Naruto with them, at some point of the beating someone had decided that the "demon" had enough of the beating, and decided to do the just thing, slit "it's" throat with a rusty knife that he had found laying on the ground. When the villager prepared himself to kill the demon, something in the boy snaped, and this event would lead to a change in the shinobi world in a matter of years.

One minute the villager was preparing to kill the demon, the next the entire mob was dead and the houses that were in the immediate area razed to the ground, as if gravity itself wanted to flee the crying boy that was sitting with his head between his legs, huging himself in a conforting gesture, with his purplish-grey eyes, with concentric circles glistening with tears.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was a great man, nicknamed "The Professor" and the "God of Shinobi" Sarutobi Hiruzen was one of the most powerfull man in the world, he had been trained by the Shodaime and the Nidaime Hokage, he had quickly risen through the ranks and in turn taught his own students, who later became the Densetsu no Sannin, however, the sandaime was old, that was one of the reasons he had retired in the first place, passing down his mantle of Hokage to Namikaze Minato, the student of his student, he had hoped that he could live a peaceful life, without complications until he passed away, sadly this was not to be, the Kyuubi had came out of nowhere, and his sucessor had died sealing the beast in his own son. Sarutobi, seing that there was none that could take on the mantle of hokage, accepted yet again the burden of proctecting the village in that time of need.

The first few days had been the worst by far, the chaos and destruction that the demon had left in it's passing made it so that the village was weakened and vulnerable, he had made the mistake of revealing how the yondaime had defeated the beast, and due to the fact that the hatred for the demon was still on everione's minds, and this made it so that the villagers and councilmembers tried to kill the baby, it had taken most of his influence to stop them from outright killing the child.

The next few years weren't good for the aged Hokage, the kyuubi attack had let Konoha weakened and Kumo had taken advantage of that fact, the war went on for a few years, ending with the death of Hyuuga Hizashi.

The sandaime often tought about the hokages that ruled before, and after him, specially how he had failed the yondaime, he in one of these moods, when e felt "it", pure and unimaginable power, it had been for less than a second, but hardened by several shinobi wars he had felt what most ninja below anbu level wouldn't.

He got up from his chair and ran to the place where he had felt such chakra, several anbu, and high level jounin joined him in his race to the source, it took merely minutes of travel till they had reached a poor part of town, what they had found there took their breath away.

Nearly an entire city block had been destroyed, has if a bomb had exploded, the cries of the dying and injured filled the air, and in the middle of it all there was a sobbing blond haired child, covered in blood, cuts littered his body and his clothes were torn and red with blood.

The child raised his head, showing his purplish eyes with concentric circles, tears streaming down his face and said two words:

-"Old Man..."

* * *

**T****his is merely the first chapter, i'm hoping that the next chapters will be slightly larger than this, i will try to write the next chapter when i can, but don't get your hopes up...  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think...  
**


	2. Explanations

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: This is the first chapter ( not counting the prologue) the first was mainly an explanation of how naruto got the rin'negan, in this we will see the why's and how's, as well as the reaction of the sandaime and the council on what happened.**

**Ps: About the pairings i am planning on something but i haven't decided yet (leaning for Naru/in or Naru/hinata)**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutso"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Previous chapter:

_Nearly an entire city block had been destroyed, has if a bomb had exploded, the cries of the dying and injured filled the air, and in the middle of it all there was a sobbing blond haired child, covered in blood, cuts littered his body and his clothes were torn and red with blood._

_The child raised his head, showing his purplish eyes with concentric circles, tears streaming down his face and said two words:_

_-"Old Man..."_

Now:

* * *

-"Naruto... Wha... How..." Snapping out of his confused state the hokage quickly reached the child and put him under a forced sleep jutso, looking at the assembled Anbu and jounin, he barked out orders:

-"First squad take naruto to the hospital and stay there with him, second squad search for survivors and take them to the hospital, third squad alert the search and rescue team and don't let anyone here. You are not to mention what happened here to anyone without my direct order, understood?"

-"Hai sandaime- sama" And with a blur the nin went about their tasks, the aged hokage looked one last time at the sleeping narutos form, before he was taken by the anbu to the hospital, with one question in mind, _"Could that really be the Rin'negan?", _Without further thought he raced to the east side of the village, intent on getting some answers from the libraries in the hokage tower.

* * *

**_Mindscape:_**

Naruto woke up in a damp room, looking vaguely like a sewer, opening his eyes and sitting up he noticed something wrong about his reflection on the water that was on the floor, looking better he jumped when he realized that his eyes were different from before, where before he had bright blue eyes, now his eyes had become silver, with a purplish tint and concentric circles, quickly leaving thoughts of his eyes behind, he searched his surroundings for anything that might say where he's at, seeing nothing he decided to follow the dripping pipes to wherever they went, after all, they had to go somewhere, right?

A few minutes later Naruto looked at a huge cage, with a tag with the kanji for seal holding the gate shut, where most of the pipes disappeared into the darkness, taking a step forward he was stopped from advancing further by a giant claw that came from the cage. Feeling fear yet again Naruto took a few steps back before looking at the now illuminated Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"We have much to discuss, foolish little human..."**

* * *

**_3 Hours later - The _****_Hokage_****_Tower_****_ Library:_**

The sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato had been searching for answers on what had happened with the young jinchuruki for the past three and a half hours with no results, he had search for anything that could be related to that particular doujutso and had found next to nothing on the powers of the doujutso, or how Naruto could have had it, in fact the only thing that he did find was that the doujutso that naruto had somehow activated was indeed the rin'negan.

Looking at the clock, the aged leader sighed, the council would expect explanations on why an entire city block had been destroyed, he would have to tell the truth of course, after all things of this magnitude don't always stay hidden, to him this event was a make or break situation for Naruto, on one hand the rin'negan was a powerful tool and a great asset, the fact that Konoha loved bloodline limits, and that naruto now had one might help to make him be seen on a better way by the village, on the other hand this incident might just cost naruto his life, after all several villagers had been killed, and several passing ninja had been injured, this coupled with the fact that the council didn't like him because of the Kyuubi might bring Naruto many problems, he would have to deal with this matter very cautiously.

Standing up from the table were he had been sitting, the aged hokage left the library to wake up Naruto and ask him some questions, so that he could be prepared for the meeting that would follow.

* * *

**_3 Hours and 15 minutes later - The Hospital_**

The hospital was in a state of near chaos, the destruction of a city block was not something that happened every day, the amount of injured that came to the hospital along with the people searching for news of their family and friends caused the diverting of resources that would have been used in another way, most of the rooms were crowded with injured and their visitors, the fact that nearly an entire wing of the hospital had been sealed by the anbu because of some unknown reason hadn't helped at all.

So when the hokage came to visit Uzumaki Naruto he had a hard time going to the wing that the boy was, due to being stopped by civilians asking for support and guidance in their time of need. Fortunately the anbu managed to lead their leader to the room after a few comforting words to the families.

Looking at the sleeping boy that was being treated by a medic, the sandaime couldn't help but feel guilty for his failure, he shoed the doctor away and released the jutso he had placed on the boy, the Anbu in the background tensed when the boy started to shift, until he finally opened his purplish eyes.

Naruto looked around for a few seconds and said to the aged hokage, "We need to talk old man"

"Yes we do Naruto-kun, do you know what happened?"

"I was being chased by another mob again." The old Hokage flinched, he had known about mobs in the past chasing the boy, but had been powerless to stop it, since he couldn't assign an anbu squad to keep guard of the boy due to the council.

"Anyway when one of the villagers grabed a knife and tried to slit my throat i just... I can't remember very well what happened, something snapped and all of the sudden that city block wasn't standing anymore..." Naruto looked down at his hands "I started crying, and then you came and i was knocked out, i woke up in what looked like a sewer, i walked around and..." He looked in the hokage's eye and asked "Is it true? Am i really the Container for the Fox?

Sarutobi sighed, he hadn't wanted that Naruto had been told like this, but now there was no choice. "Yes Naruto, the fox was too strong, the only way for the fourth to stop it was to seal it in you, he wanted you to be viewed has a hero, but..."

"I understand" The hokage looked up at this. "He was trying to save what was precious to him, this village, i can't hate him for that. He trusted me to protect what was precious to him, and i will do this, even if people don't like me, i'll work and protect them, i will become hokage and protect this village like the fourth would have wanted!"

The Hokage smiled, he was surprised at this development. _"It appears, Minato, Kushina that your son has inherited your will of fire even though all that's been done to him would have broken someone else."_

* * *

**And this is the second chapter, i will probably update saturday or sunday**

**Please review**


	3. Of Councils and Bloodlines

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: ****I know I said I would update in the weekend, but inspiration has struck and I started writing (during class :P), so this is the new chapter.**

**Ps: About the pairings ****I think im gonna go with Naru/tema as was suggested by celticreaper, cause ive got just the way to do it.**

Location -_** Mindscape**_

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutso"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Previous chapter:

_"I understand" The hokage looked up at this. "He was trying to save what was precious to him, this village, i can't hate him for that. He trusted me to protect what was precious to him, and i will do this, even if people don't like me, i'll work a__nd protect them, i will become Hokage and protect this village like the fourth would have wanted!"_

_The Hokage smiled, he was surprised at this development. __"It appears, Minato, Kushina that your son has inherited your will of fire even though all that's been done to him would have broken someone else."_

Now:

* * *

_**Council Chambers, 30 minutes later:**_

The council of Konoha is an advisory comitee formed by the shodaime hokage has a way to advise and reduce the work the hokages do, under normal circumstances it is composed by the clanheads of the most important clans in the village, the hokages advisors, several people that ocupied important positions in the shinobi chain of command, and a select number of sucessfull civilians, that took the unoficial name of civilian council. While the first council, the one created by the shodaime, was made to take some of the workload from the "shodaimes shoulders", they quickly expanded their influence and power to other areas, so much so, that by the time the kyuubi attacked, the council had enough power to order the hokage to take certain positions, in certain matters. So it isn't much of a surprise that when a city block had been turned into a crater, the council had asked for explanations from the one who knew what had happened, namely the hokage, even if it meant to summon a council meeting in the middle of the night.

When the sandaime arrived at the council chambers, most of the council was already there, finnaly after the few latecomers had arrived, Koharu, one of the sandaimes teammates and advisor, declared the council emergency meeting in session.

"The reason this emergency meeting was called, is to know why city block A7 as been turned into a pile of rubber, Sarutobi-sama, you were one of the first to arrive at the scene, do you have any idea of what happened? Was it a foreign attack? Sabotage?"

Getting up from his chair, and looking over the council, he sighed and said. "I know what happened, acording Uzumaki Naruto's testimony, he was being chased by some drunken villagers, yet again..." He glared at some of the council members who were smirking. "They eventually caught up with him in one of the alleys on city block, the resulting beating caused many injuries to Naruto, when one of the villagers decided to kill him by slitting his throat..."

"Did the demon get free?!?" "Is the seal weakening?!?" The civilian part of the council was in a state of near panic, the demon fox's attack was still fresh on everyone's mind, the only ones who were calm, was the shinobi part of the council, afterall they were all the best of their clan, the chakra that they had felt wasn't the demon's chakra, it was something different, powerful, but different.

"SILENCE!" The council quieted down immediately. "No the Demon Fox is not getting free, the fourth's seal is as strong as ever. What happened was that Uzumaki Naruto has awakened a doujutso."

The entire council was speechless, after all, the jinchuruki was a clanless orphan, what were the chances of him having a bloodline limit. While most of the council was surprised, none were more so than Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku since they were the heads of the clans who had the only doujutso's in Konoha. Uchiha Fugaku got up, and with a slight frown, asked the sandaime. "How can that be? I know for a fact that the boy isn't an Uchiha, and i'm also certain that he isn't a hyuuga since he doesn't have the white eyes of the byakugan. And these two doujutsos are the only ones in Konoha that i know of."

"That is because it is neither of those, the doujutso that he has awakened was something not seen in thousands of years, he as awakened the rin'negan." The Shinobi part of the council gasped, even Hyuuga Hiashi looked dumbstruck by the revelation that the bloodline limit of the Sage of the six paths existed in the village pariah, only the civilian council, with little knowledge of shinobi history didn't know of the Rin'negan.

"How can that be? Those eyes are just myths, are you sure it isn't something else sarutobi-sama?"

"yes, i am sure, it looks just like the legends said, i even had him take the ellemental affinities test, he had all six of them." The Sandaime let them digest this information, after all, it isn't every day that a bloodline limit that was called the "Tools of a God" appears out of nowhere in the village pariah. A civilian council member, tired of being in the dark finnaly cracked and asked. "Hokage-sama, what is this Rin'negan your talking about? Surely it can't be more powerful than the sharingan or the byakugan."

Looking at the fat merchant, Nara Shikaku decided to explain. "The Rin'negan is probably the most powerful bloodline limit in the world, it is said that the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of ninjutso, had that bloodline limit." Pausing to catch his breath, he continued. "It is called "The Tools of a God" for good reason, acording to the legends, and the confirmation by sandaime-sama, he who possesses the Rin'negan has all six elemental affinities, something that even hokage-sama can claim,theoretically he can learn and master any jutso in existence. If Uzumaki Naruto does have the Rin'negan he will become an opponent to be feared, if he masters the bloodline."

Danzo, an old warhawk, and rival to sarutobi, got up and spoke. "And that is why he should be given to root, with our training he will become Konoha's greatest weapon, loyal to the village, with him we can take our place at the head of the shinobi nations."

* * *

_**Council Chambers, 45 minutes later:**_

After alot of time discussing what to do about the boy, several factions wanted to either kill him before he got more power, some wanted to turn him into a weapon, others wanted to adopt them to their clan, and there was even a marriage proposal, the council session was nearly finished.

"I as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato have made my decision, the destruction of city block A7 was an unfortunate accident for which Uzumaki Naruto will not be punished, the repairs shall be taken from the ones who were part of the mob that attacked the boy. He will not be a weapon for root's purposes, Danzo, nor will he be adopted by any of the clans in this council. He will continue to live a normal life and will enter the academy, if he wishes, when the new year begins. This session is finished. Dismissed!"

The aged Hokage got up from his chair and left the council chambers, leaving several of the council members to plan their next move.

* * *

**And this is the third chapter, inspiration has struck and i just had to write and publish this.**

**By the way this finishes the first "Awakening" arc, next will be the academy  
**


	4. Academy

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: sorry about the delay but I've been grounded and couldn't come to the computer up until a few days ago, plus when I started writing I realized I had lost all of my notes so…**

**Ps: This is probably gonna be my longest chapter yet**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutso"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Previous chapter:

_"I as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato have made my decision, the destruction of city block A7 was an unfortunate accident for which Uzumaki Naruto will not be punished, the repairs shall be taken from the ones who were part of the mob that attacked the boy. He will not be a weapon for root's purposes, Danzo, nor will he be adopted by any of the clans in this council. He will continue to live a normal life and will enter the academy, if he wishes, when the new year begins. This session is finished. Dismissed!"_

_The aged Hokage got up from his chair and left the council chambers, leaving several of the council members to plan their next move._

Now:

* * *

**Three months later...**

The Konoha academy was an institution created by the Nidaime Hokage in the beginning of his term, its original purpose was to provide basic training to overspecialized shinobi that hailed from clans such as the Kurama or Yamanaka. At the beginning the academy was thought of a way for young shinobi to attain experience without being in any real danger, due to this confidence in the teaching methods used in the academy, the Hokages often asked for the younger shinobi to be posted at the academy for a few months. Due to the success of the training given there the sandaime Hokage thought it would be wise to let civilians attend the classes, as a way to quickly raise a large quantity of quality shinobi, due to the new influx of students the academy suffered some construction that led to its enlargement. It was also in the reign of the sandaime that the speeches given by the Hokages in the beginning of the school year.

Over the years the academy became an important place for Konoha, it was due to this importance that there were often spies placed, by foreign powers, there. The academy also served as a last line of defense before the Hokage tower, should an invasion happen, so it wasn't uncommon for Anbu and other high level shinobi to be placed in stations near the academy. As such, when several Anbu were seen standing guard in the academy ground none thought it unordinary, especially since the Hokage was on the way there to deliver his speech.

* * *

**Academy grounds**:

Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy, even though he was only six years old, his proficiency in Juuken and superior intellect allowed him to consistently defeat opponents twice his age, this in turn led him to be called the greatest prodigy the Hyuuga clan had birthed in the last 200 years. This coupled with the fact that he had the caged bird seal were the reasons for which he was chosen for a special long term mission given to him by the Hyuuga Elders. That mission was a difficult one, he had to approach and befriend Uzumaki Naruto. Now, you might be thinking, why would the Hyuuga clan want to be related in any way to the village pariah, one would think that due to their formal way of life would make them stay away from those who they considered inferior, and that is generally true, however, the awakening of the Rin'negan in Uzumaki Naruto had caused a shift of power in the village, no longer were the Sharingan and Byakugan the sole doujutso in the village, nor are they the strongest eye techniques in the village, in short, those who controlled the Rin'negan would have at their disposal a weapon beyond anyone's wildest dreams, something that would make the clan who possessed the Rin'negan the most powerful clan in the village.

Those were the reasons why the Hyuuga gave this mission to Neji, once the boy had befriended him, the Elders would order Neji to subtly "introduce" Hyuuga Hinata, their objective was to make the Uzumaki fall in love and get married with Hinata, and once the marriage was consummated they would move them to the Branch house and brand them with the caged bird seal. In other words they would have the most powerful doujutso known to man as their slave, at the low cost of a failed heiress.

Looking up in the direction where the Hokage had arrived with the young Uzumaki neji started thinking of a plan to approach Naruto, giving one last look at the Uzumaki he didn't realize what the Elders were so interested in, putting those thoughts on hold, he got up and walked over to Naruto, giving a slight smile, he said. "Hi, I'm Hyuuga Neji." And that's when he realized just what the Elders were after, his eyes, they simply exuded power and authority, by simply looking at them you could see that the Uzumaki would become a powerful shinobi capable of deeds beyond your wildest imagination.

"Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

* * *

Tenten was an orphan, in fact she was one of the orphans that had been selected for the root program, she had been raised to serve one man and his ideals, Danzo, and she was completely loyal to him. Now what most people, who knew about Root, didn't know was that not all of its recruits were made to be emotionless machines, that would be stupid, after all what good is a spy if the person you're spying on knows that you're a spy, that is why Root had a special division made specifically to embed themselves in society and report to Danzo their information.

Due to her friendly and down-to-earth personality Tenten was one of the few that was chosen to this particular unit of this shady organization. It was also because of these traits that she was assigned a long-term spy mission on one of Konoha's future shinobi, after all Danzo wouldn't be a fool to allow someone with enormous potential to wander around Konoha unsupervised. Her main objective was to keep close to the Kyuubi vessel and assure that he would be loyal to Konoha, after all, all that Danzo wanted was for Konoha to be the strongest village possible.

Deciding it was time to introduce herself the brown haired girl went over to where her objective and Neji were talking.

* * *

**Academy grounds, 30 minutes later:**

Thirty minutes after Naruto met his two new friends, the sandaime finished his speech, looking over at the boy who was currently talking with the hyuuga boy about something, he couldn't help but feel happy with the way things had proceeded up until now, he had been worried that the villagers would take the emergence of a bloodline limit as something that the kyuubi did, and discriminate even more, the poor boy, fortunately it was not so, it appeared that Konoha's love for bloodline limits exceeded their hate for the Kyuubi and led the villagers and shinobi to take a more favorable stand in regards to the Kyuubi vessel.

The fact that Naruto had managed to perform a technique that was unique, and devastating, as the destroyed city block could prove, with some degree of control was also a reason for satisfaction, to the aged Hokage.

He was also content on other matters, he had found exactly why Naruto had the Rin'negan, it was Kushina's doing, apparently, according to some old journals that he had found in the Namikaze estate archives, several thousand years ago one of the three sons of the Sage of Six Paths had married into the Uzumaki clan, while he didn't have the bloodline, he had the potential to pass it down, however that potential diminished at each generation, the only reason why Naruto managed to activate it was due to the Demon Fox's presence, and the great emotional distress he had been subjected throughout his life.

Hopefully his life would be happier now that he had managed to attain some degree of friendship. Turning around the aged leader left the academy grounds, leaving the children to their teacher's care.

* * *

**This was my longest chapter yet, and it offered an explanation on why naruto has the rin'negan.**

**Now i bet you didn't se tenten as a root spy, but it makes sense, from what i can tell from canon her personality makes her perfect for a spy. And just so it's clear, this will not be a Naru/hina fanfic.**

**Also, once again sorry for the delay.**

**AN: I've corrected some spelling errors that I missed.**

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	5. Shinra Tensei

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews and support. Now this chapter will have my first fight scene yay! also there is some more behind the scenes move by danzo.**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Previous chapter:

_He was also content on other matters, he had found exactly why Naruto had the Rin'negan, it was Kushina's doing, apparently, according to some old journals that he had found in the Namikaze estate archives, several thousand years ago one of the three sons of the Sage of Six Paths had married into the Uzumaki clan, while he didn't have the bloodline, he had the potential to pass it down, however that potential diminished at each generation, the only reason why Naruto managed to activate it was due to the Demon Fox's presence, and the great emotional distress he had been subjected throughout his life._

_Hopefully his life would be happier now that he had managed to attain some degree of friendship. Turning around the aged leader left the academy grounds, leaving the children to their teacher's care._

Now:

* * *

**Academy grounds:**

Umino Iruka was a simple man, in his life he had three goals, to serve his village, to live a long and peaceful life, and to have a long lasting legacy, that is why he chose to be an academy teacher, he would serve his village by making sure the students were well prepared for ninja duty, the fact that academy students rarely served on the field would allow him to complete his second ambition, finally his legacy would be long lasting, after all his students would one day become Shinobi and do deeds worth of recognition.

Deciding to introduce himself and his assistant he step towards the stage were the Hokage had given his speech minutes prior, clearing his throat he started to speak: "Welcome, my name is Umino Iruka" pointing to Mizuki he said. " And this is my assistant Mizuki, we will be your teachers for as long as you stay here at the academy, now this is my first time teaching a class, still I will do my best to teach you the basics of how to be a Shinobi. It is customary to have a beginning of the year skills exam to know exactly where you stand in terms of your education, so if you would please follow me we can begin."

Walking towards one of the academy training grounds, Iruka and Mizuki stopped at the edge of a small lake used to practice Katon and Suiton techniques, turning towards his students he waited for all of them to sit before he began to speak. "This will be a skills evaluation exam, you will spar with Mizuki so that we know where you stand and where you need to improve, please don't worry about hurting us we are chunnin and can take care of ourselves. Now would Amane Yukimaru please step forward...

* * *

**45 minutes later:**

Uzumaki Naruto looked over his class, most of them had already sparred and been easily defeated, the only ones who managed to give some trouble to Mizuki were Neji, Tenten and an Uchiha who had surprised him with a fireball the size of a small house. It was almost his time to fight, he couldn't help but be excited after all he wanted to see exactly how useful his new powers would be in a straight-out fight.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto, please come forward."

Touji Mizuki was a resentful man, his parents had been killed by the Kyuubi during it's attack on Konohagakure no Sato several years ago, and so when he heard that the beast was still alive, sealed inside a boy, he had become one of the supporters for Naruto's death, when he didn't get his wish, his hate extended itself towards the Sandaime Hokage, which was one of the reasons why he chose to betray his village by giving information to Orochimaru. Over the years this hatred for Naruto grew, and when he had heard that the boy had awakened a bloodline limit he had believed that it was the demon preparing himself to finally destroy Konoha, and as such, he redoubled his efforts in getting the Demon killed. Now that he finally had a chance to kill the "demon" who killed his parents he was going to take it, regardless of the consequences.

"Start!"

Naruto looked over Mizuki, taking in account the barely hidden hatred in his face, checking his teachers stance he noted that his left elbow was slightly higher than it should have been and that his right leg was too the side instead of being directly behind his torso. Setting himself in the Basic academy stance that he had seen Mizuki and several other students use before.

Suddenly Mizuki exploded into motion, with a speed higher than most genin managed, Mizuki tried to give a roundhouse punch, only to be blocked by Naruto's left arm, Naruto ducked under a second punch, and rolled out of the way when Mizuki tried to kick him. Taking a kunai in one hand and several shuriken in another, Naruto evaluated what he had learned during the short but brutal encounter. "From what I've seen he is angry and making mistakes like an enraged bull, he relies on strength to try and win this match, he has little finesse in his attacks. for Now the best strategy would be to distract him with the shuriken and kunai, close in and try to herd him towards that tree."

Mizuki too took a kunai out of his pouch. Throwing the shuriken at the instructor Naruto raced forward. The projectiles were blocked and Mizuki quickly parried the kunai that Naruto wielded, the status quo maintained itself for a few moments before Mizuki kicked Naruto in the leg. Naruto, loosing his footing fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of the five kunai that Mizuki had thrown, ended leaning to a tree. Mizuki seeing his chance to kill the demon, raced forward with a kunai in hand, intent on killing the boy. Making quick calculations Naruto thrust his hand forward and said two words:

"Shinra Tensei!"

Mizuki hit what appeared to be an invisible wall, before being pushed back, along with several rocks, headfirst into a tree. Iruka, seeing that this spar had gone too far, quickly stopped the match.

* * *

**Root Headquarters, Night:**

Danzo was an old man, in his time he had been one of the candidates for Sandaime Hokage, in the end the Nidaime had chosen Sarutobi Hirusen for the job, still he had kept in a powerful position, for years he had been the Head of the Anbu, his militaristic and rational ideology led him to support the Yondaime Hokage, not because he didn't want the job anymore, but because he wanted what was best for Konoha, this was also the reason why he created Root, it's objective was to protect Konoha in the best way possible, if by going behind the Hokages back and opposing the Sandaimes policies protected Konoha he would do so. Over the years Root grew, it was very important for Konoha to have someone in the shadows making sure that everything went well, in more than one occasion Root assassinated daymios that wanted to weaken Konoha, so it wasn't surprising that Danzo had assigned someone to watch over Uzumaki Naruto, after all that boy was someone who wielded power beyond anyone's dreams, and he had to make sure that that power served Konoha. Looking over at his kneeling agent he said:

"Report."

Tenten, from her place in front of her leader spoke:

"Uzumaki Naruto appears to be loyal to the village, he makes friends rather easily and seems to be starved for affection. He is skilled, managing to hold his own with chuunin Touji Mizuki during the skills test, he is a fast learner and appears to be able to think strategies on the spot, his taijutsu is academy level, he used an unknown skill to stop Mizuki when he was trying to kill him, I have not seen him using genjutsu.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting this but i've been busy and haven't been able to write this part on the computer.**

**Please review!**


	6. A glimpse of the past, Part 1

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews and support. This chapter and the next, is mostly composed of flashbacks, and will explain most if not all the question you have in regards to Narutos abilities and acceptance of the village's treatment of him, also ive tried to make this as plausible as possible so If you see something that doesn't fit please tell me. Enjoy.**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Previous chapter:

_Tenten, from her place in front of her leader spoke:_

_"Uzumaki Naruto appears to be loyal to the village, he makes friends rather easily and seems to be starved for affection. He is skilled, managing to hold his own with chuunin Touji Mizuki during the skills test, he is a fast learner and appears to be able to think strategies on the spot, his taijutsu is academy level, he used an unknown skill to stop Mizuki when he was trying to kill him, I have not seen him using genjutsu._

Now:

* * *

"And that's what happened... So, sensei what do you think I should do? I mean, I'm trying but if Mizuki's attitude is any indication, I don't think that I'll ever be acknowledged."

"Don't worry about it for now, Naruto. People will come around, the fact that the young Hyuuga and that girl approached you is an indication."

A chuckle was heard, and another voice filled with mirth spoke. " Yes, the Hyuuga were always very proud, if the Hyuuga become your friends then other people will too.

Naruto smiled, they were right, after all he may have been the village pariah, but even him could understand that the Hyuuga were very "noble" a clan on par with the Uchiha, for one to approach him and want to be friends with him was a good sign that the village was changing their attitude on him. He smiled contently. " I still can't believe how much everything has changed ever since I've met you two."

The two figures wearing heavy armor that looked like the ones that the early Hokages wore smiled, their purple eyes with a ripple like pattern twinkling empathy.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Naruto woke up in a damp room, looking vaguely like a sewer, opening his eyes and sitting up he noticed something wrong about his reflection on the water that was on the floor, looking better he jumped when he realized that his eyes were different from before, where before he had bright blue eyes, now his eyes had become silver, with a purplish tint and concentric circles, quickly leaving thoughts of his eyes behind, he searched his surroundings for anything that might say where he's at, seeing nothing he decided to follow the dripping pipes to wherever they went, after all, they had to go somewhere, right?

A few minutes later Naruto looked at a huge cage, with a tag with the kanji for seal holding the gate shut, where most of the pipes disappeared into the darkness, taking a step forward he was stopped from advancing further by a giant claw that came from the cage. Feeling fear yet again Naruto took a few steps back before looking at the now illuminated Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"We have much to discuss, foolish little human..."**

"Who? How..." Naruto seemed to regain control of himself, speaking in a tone that didn't allow the demon to sense his terror, he spoke. " How are you alive, the yondaime killed you..."

**" Foolish human, do you truly believe that I can be killed?"** The beast roared in anger. **" There are laws that cannot be broken, I am a demon, and as such I am immortal, you pathetic humans may be able to defeat me, seal me, even trick me into do your bidding, but I cannot die!" **The demon fox took a deep breath, it's sheer size made it seem like a storm was forming in the otherwise calm and damp tunnels.

Naruto took what the fox told him, the demon could not be killed, so he had to be put somewhere, he had to be sealed, the gates that he was facing were probably the jail, and the paper tag was probably the lock. The fact that he was here alone, and the familiarity of this place led to a single conclusion...

"Your sealed inside of me, aren't you?" His voice choking, tears flowing from his eyes. It all made sense, the glares, the sneers, the beatings, it was all because of the fox, it was because of something that had happened to him when he was born. His sadness and despair turned to anger, anger towards the yondaime Hokage, and anger towards the village. _" Why can't they see that i'm not the fox?"_

**"Your smarter than I thought, human, I thought I'd had to explain everything." **Closing his giant eyes, the fox took another deep breath, before grinning, exposing a row of glistening teeth. The demon spoke, more to himself than to Naruto. **"Yes, you will go far, those eyes will make sure of it, I shall help you." **

Naruto was immediately on his guard, demons never helped people unless they received something in return, and even then, they often tricked the humans, causing trouble. "Why? What do you want in return? Because I won't let you free, I may not like the village in general, but, I still have people who treat me well there." He said, thinking of the old man and the people that worked at Ichiraku ramen.

The giant fox gave what looked like a booming laugh. **" Foolish human, do you truly believe that you could release me? This seal was made and maintained by the shinigami, it cannot be broken by one such as yourself. The only reason I will help you is for my own enjoyment, when you die I shall return to my plane and wait to be summoned again." **The fox seemed to think. **" But there is one condition..."**

"I knew it! i'm not going to let you control me or anything like that do you understand fox, I won't let you have revenge on Konoha!"

**"Silence! I couldn't care less of this pathetic village filled with hairless apes. The one I want you to kill is the one named Uchiha Madara, the little bastard tricked me, he tried to turn me into some sort of pet to do his bidding. Kill him and I shall help you."**

"Why should I? For all I know this Madara is a good person, give me one good reason for me to kill him."

The giant fox widened his grin. **" Because it's because of him that I attacked this place, it's because of him that, that cursed Yondaime sealed me inside of you."**

Naruto's eyes widened, he never thought that the fox had been tricked by someone to attack Konoha, it seemed impossible to trick a thousand year old demon. "Very well I'll kill him."

**" Good then I shall help you when you need me too, now get out of my sight and allow me to sleep." **Without looking back the fox retreat to the darkness of the caged.

Naruto seeing that he had nothing more to do here continue through the damp tunnels. He walked for what seemed like hours, the tunnels and hallways looked the same, until he reached a part where the water that was on the ground disappeared. This part of his mind seemed a bit more well taken care of, the cracks that riddled the walls on the other tunnels were practically nonexistent here. He continued to walk forward until he reached what looked like a large library.

Dozens of bookcases riddled the walls, chairs and tables appeared every so often, his eyes widened at the amount of knowledge that was kept here, he trudged through the bookcases, looking at the different books about history among other things that were kept in the bookcases. Soon he reached the center of the library, and to his surprise two people were standing there, soft smile on their faces. One of them seemed to wear some sort of ancient armor, like the ones used before the hidden villages, and a sword on his back, he had white hair and had what looked like a wolf's tooth necklace on his neck. The other one was slightly shorter and wore a black cloak and black pants, he had brown hair. But that was not the strangest thing, the strangest thing was that they had the same eyes that he had, the same purple eyes with a ripple like pattern.

The one on the right finally spoke, with a soft smile he said. "So you have finally come."

* * *

**This was my largest chapter yet, also the flashback will continue next chapter!**

**Please review.  
**


	7. A glimpse of the past, Part 2

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews and sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been having a few troubles with this chapter, mainly involving me being to lazy to write it. Also:**

**To Potential paradox:**

**You shall see that your first question is answered in this chapter. About the kyuubi not helping Naruto, and not being controlled by Madara, well this IS fanfiction, in my story Kyuubi was controlled by madara's sharingan, obviously since he's an all-powerful demon (lol) he doesn't like that and wants revenge, but if Naruto dies he goes back to his realm to be summoned again and controlled by Madara's sharingan, the only way for him to get revenge would be through Naruto, because since he is sealed Madara can't control him, only suppress his power like when Sasuke did, so he wants naruto to use naruto's own power to kill madara and get revenge.**

**Also I would like to thank you for your tips and I will try and take them into account when I write new chapters.**

**also, I read a review from someone that said that I hadn't described what naruto was wearing, well I'm sorry I kind of forgot, I won't describe it in this chapter yet but ill try and put it in the next since there's going to be a small time skip.**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Previous chapter:

_Soon he reached the center of the library, and to his surprise two people were standing there, soft smile on their faces. One of them seemed to wear some sort of ancient armor, like the ones used before the hidden villages, and a sword on his back, he had black hair and had what looked like a wolf's tooth necklace on his neck. The other one was slightly shorter and wore a black cloak and black pants, he had brown hair. But that was not the strangest thing, the strangest thing was that they had the same eyes that he had, the same purple eyes with a ripple like pattern._

_The one on the right finally spoke, with a soft smile he said. "So you have finally come."_

Now:

* * *

**Mindscape:**

"Wha... Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?"

They chuckled and the white haired one spoke again. "This isn't exactly your mind, it's part of you, but it isn't, it's complicated to explain. As for who we are, well, my name is Raito." Pointing for the brown haired one. " And this is Yukimaru, we are your ancestors.

The boy looked confused, frowning he looked over the two men, recognizing their eyes as the same ones he had seen in his reflection, slowly recognition came to his face followed by shock, anger, his face went through a myriad of emotions before stopping in hope. "Re-really?"

Yukimaru watched the emotions play on Naruto's face, he too was an orphan and as such he could understand what was going on, in Naruto's mind, after all, during his whole life Naruto had been told that he didn't have any parents, to suddenly meet two relatives, specially in such traumatic circumstances, was a great shock. Smiling gently he said: "Yes, the fact that you have managed to come to this place is proof enough that we are related, for only those with the Rin'negan can gain access to this place."

Naruto was quiet for a while, his face set on a thoughtful expression he asked. "What's the Rin'negan? And what exactly is this place?"

The White-haired man who was called Raito smiled, looking over him in more detail, Naruto spotted what looked like a cats or wolfs ears on top of his head. "The Rin'negan is our bloodline limit, those eyes that you have, be glad for they are very powerful and only the three of us currently have it." Raito seemed to think, frowning he said. "There was one other as well, but he let pain lead his life, he has not come to this place for many years."

"So I got this really cool bloodline?! That's awesome!" Naruto seemed to snap out of his more depressing mood, he had found family, even if they weren't his parents they were still family, still there was something about them that seemed off. "So what is this place?"

"This place is an alternate plane, it is not the plane where you live, when you are alive, nor is it the plane where our souls go when you are dead. The best way to explain it would be to say that the users of the Rin'negan are outside life and death itself, we can travel between the realms of the living and the dead, this library is in the middle and is the bridge between those realms. When you die you shall come here, like we came before you"

"So... That means you're dead." The young boy seemed to deflate, he had found some family but they were dead. Yukimaru seeing that the boy's cheerful mood was quickly evaporating spoke up. "Ne... Don't be sad you can still visit us here, if I've learned something when I was alive was that it's no use moping around due to things that we can't control, we must instead strive to become better at what we do so that we can compensate for those shortcomings.

Naruto seemed to cheer up, his eyes regained their vitality and he seemed to stand up straighter, he smiled. "You're right, it's no use to cry on these kinds of things." He chuckled. "I just found out I have a family, I shouldn't be crying... Tell me about yourselves."

The white haired man smiled and spoke: "Where should I start... Well I was born several hundred years ago, maybe even thousands, on a place near what is now called earth country, I was an only child and I loved my parents very much. The countries hadn't stabilized at the time and war was everywhere, but we were happy in our home, until an army of samurai and other soldiers invaded our village, in the fighting that came my parents were killed in front of me..." His face was clouded in sadness and he let a tear slide from his eyes as he remembered memories long buried. "That was how my eyes first awakened, I killed the samurai that had killed my parents and fled the village. I wandered the world for a few years trying to learn as much as possible of the abilities my eyes possessed." He smiled bitterly. "I hoped that by mastering these abilities I would be able to stop wars... I thought that I could bring peace and order, to used this to bring an era of prosperity. I was wrong I taught a few students how to use chakra, I had hoped that they would help me in protecting the peace that I was trying to make, in make sure that there would be no more war orphans such as myself, but they didn't, the abilities I taught them were used to make war even more destructive. I tried to stop them by making them fear the things I could do with chakra, the things I could do with Gedo Mazo..."

Naruto looked confused, and Raito seeing this explained. "There two stages of the rin'negan, the one you and yukimaru have now, is merely the first stage, when you are strong enough you can summon a statue, Gedo Mazo and take a test, if you pass, if your thoughts are pure and your will unbreakable you will gain unimaginable powers. But if you fail the Gedo Mazo will take over your mind, making you insane.

The young jinchuruki looked slightly fearful at the thing he would eventually do. Yukimaru smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to summon it if you don't want to, you can just keep your current Rin'negan like me."

"Now, as I was saying, the abilities I taught were used to make war, I continued to try and bring peace to the world, eventually I just gave up, I settled down, got married and had children. I continued to try and reason with the people that used the powers I granted them for war, I hoped, and still hope, that one day we will be able to understand each other and bring peace to this world.

Naruto kept quiet, taking all that he said in, imagining what Raito's life had been like...

"So I guess it's my turn huh?" Naruto turned to a smiling Yukimaru. "Well, I lived in a small village in northern snow country around the time the first hidden villages were created, you probably don't know about it but snow country was in a civil war at the time, several clans wanted to gain more power. When I was young I left the orphanage, anything was better than that place, fortunately I found a few friends, they too were orphans, we traveled together for a few years, they were everything to me, they helped me without second thought when I needed it, they were... How can I explain this... Do you have someone you would do anything to protect?"

"Yes... The Old Man Hokage, he is the only one that doesn't look at me with those eyes full of hatred, and for that I'm very grateful to him."

"With me it was like that, when I was homeless they gave me a home, when I was starving they gave me food, and for that I would give my life to help them... They wanted to end the war in Yuki no kuni, so I helped them, the experiences of my childhood had made me activate the rin'negan at a young age, so I used it to help them, to try and make those precious to me have their dreams come true... We failed, one of the largest factions in Yuki no Kuni felt threatened and destroyed us. I died during one of those battles and I've been here ever since."

Naruto let a few tears go down his cheek. "Hey don't cry or we'll think your just a big crybaby, and you wouldn't want your sensei's to think your a crybaby would you?"

"Sensei's... What do you mean?"

Raito smirked. "You don't think this place here is just for show do you? It's our job to teach the younger generations how to control the Rin'negan and that's exactly what we are going to do."

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"True your life changed, hopefully for the best, at least people don't hate you as much as before, for stupid reasons..."

"Yeah... Hopefully I'll be able to prove myself to them, ill make them acknowledge me."

* * *

**Please review**


	8. As the years go by

Rin'negan: A God's Story – A Naruto Fanfiction

**A.N: Sorry for the delay in updating but I haven't had the inspiration to write this chapter, still I think I've done a good job. Also I would like to ask the people that review this story to be more polite because I've been receiving reviews with name calling among other things, personally I love reviews I don't even care if you say you don't like my story and it belongs in the trash, but please be polite when expressing those feelings.**

Location -**_ Mindscape_**

Kyubi –** "Foolish little human"**

Thoughts –_ "Hello"_

Speech – "Hello"

Jutsus - **"Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Previous chapter:**

_Naruto let a few tears go down his cheek. "Hey don't cry or we'll think your just a big crybaby, and you wouldn't want your sensei's to think your a crybaby would you?"_

_"Sensei's... What do you mean?"_

_Raito smirked. "You don't think this place here is just for show do you? It's our job to teach the younger generations how to control the Rin'negan and that's exactly what we are going to do."_

_* * *_

_"True your life changed, hopefully for the best, at least people don't hate you as much as before, for stupid reasons..."_

_"Yeah... Hopefully I'll be able to prove myself to them, ill make them acknowledge me."_

**Now:**

* * *

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Academy training grounds:_**

Naruto stood on the edge of a lake on one of the academy training grounds, the ten year old had grown not only in mind but in body, with the need to master his bloodline, and the training given to him by his dead relatives he had learned many things. One of the first things he learned was that Raito and Yukimaru did not like the orange jumpsuit he was wearing, obviously Naruto wasn't pleased with the fact that he had to change his, in his mind, perfect wardrobe, this led him to argue for hours with his ancestors until Yukimaru finally had enough and told him that he either got rid of that "Orange monstrosity" or he wouldn't allow Naruto near the jutsu scrolls. Which is why Naruto bought the black pants and grey shirt that he is currently wearing, then, just to annoy his ancestors, he also bought an orange trench coat with black flames licking the sleeves. (1)

"Hinata-chan!"

The young girl blushed profusely before uttering a small hello to her friend.

"Have you heard the news?"

"Wh-What d-do yo-you m-mean?"

Ignoring the stuttering from the shy girl Naruto grinned. "Gai-sensei agreed to make Lee his apprentice when he graduates from the academy."

Naruto had befriended Lee a few days after the academy had begun, while at the beginning there had been some problems with Neji belittling the other academy student, which ended with Lee declaring Neji his eternal rival. Naruto admired Lee's determination in becoming a Shinobi even though he couldn't use chakra, this goal was furthered by Lee meeting and befriending the green clad jounin the specialized in Taijutsu, and now becoming his apprentice.

"It will make no difference, fate has already decided that Lee will never be a successful shinobi."

Turning to Neji with an annoyed look Naruto said. "Jeez Neji give it a rest."

Neji hadn't changed much in these past few years, while his skills grew he still talked about fate and didn't particularly like Hinata, even though he was the one who introduced her to Naruto. The only visible change was that he had become Naruto's best friend and he acted at least cordially with Hinata.

"Naruto you know that's impossible right? The day Neji stops being a prick is the day the worlds going to end."

Neji turned to glare at the grinning Tenten.

"Why don't we go to lunch, I'm hungry."

Neji smirked. "Only if we don't go to Ichiraku's."

Naruto gaped, his eyes moistened and in meek voice he asked. "Y-you w-wouldn't really deprive me of my ramen, would you?"

"You eat to much ramen, it'll be good for you to eat something else once in a while." Naruto shot a betrayed look at Tenten who just smiled smugly in return.

* * *

**_Root Headquarters, _****_15:00 P.M._**

Danzo was an old man, he had been born during the early days of Konohagakure's founding, his skill and intelligence made him quickly stand out of the other shinobi, he joined the Anbu when he was young and dedicated himself to protect Konoha from all threats. It was due to this dedication that the Nidaime Hokage chose him to create a new division of Anbu, Root, he passed his ideals onto the members of that division, usually orphans who had the ability to mold chakra, and for years he served the village well. It was due to this dedication that he was heavily considered to be the Sandaime Hokage, when he was not chosen for the job he was not to concerned, the Sarutobi was clearly the better shinobi, so he kept serving the village, however he soon came to realize that the new Sandaime Hokage was, in his eyes, not fit for the job. While it was true that the Sandaime had astounding abilities, he did not have the drive to do whatever it takes to help the villages, in his eyes, the Sandaime was too much of a pacifist so Danzo opposed him.

In the following years he enlarged the size of Root, and took part in covert operations, even going against the Hokage's orders, in order to do what he felt was best for Konoha. When it was time for the Sandaime to retire, he didn't oppose the nomination of Namikaze Minato has the Yondaime, it was clear to him that the Yellow Flash was the most powerful shinobi that Konoha had at it's disposal, and that he would be able to protect the village well, as he had done during The Third Shinobi War, while it was true that the Namikaze didn't share some of his ideals, he was the better choice. So he laid low, he served Konoha loyally has he had done his whole life, but then the Kyuubi attacked the village, with the Yondaime dead and no other suitable Hokage candidate the Sandaime re-claimed his position. When he had found that the Yondaime had made a Jinchuruki to seal the Kyuubi in, he asked for it to become a part of Root, but that was refused due to the Sandaime's sentimentality, so he waited yet again for a suitable opportunity to arise.

When the Kyuubi vessel, had awakened a legendary bloodline he had been surprised, this would change everything, Konoha could easily become the strongest shinobi village due to this, so he asked for the vessel to be put under his wing, and was refused a second time by the Sandaime. When the vessel had entered the academy he had put one of his most promising spies surveying him, and making sure the vessel was loyal to Konoha, and what they found surprised him. The blonde gained skills out of nowhere, while not particularly powerful jutsu, this phenomena place a question, where did he got them? Looking down at a kneeling Tenten he spoke:

"Report!"

"During these past few years Uzumaki Naruto has shown remarkable improvement in the areas of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, i believe his skills in Taijutsu come from his frequent practices with Jounin Maito Gai, however i have not, yet, been able to ascertain the origin of his Ninjutsu skills, nor the extent of those skills. He is below average in Genjutsu he is average in the written portions of the academy exercises and slightly above average in shuriken and kunai throwing, he is above average in survival training. He is naive and impatient, but shows understanding of tactics and can follow plans when required, he is loyal to the village."

Danzo thought about the jinchuruki's unexplained skills, they had only started appearing when the Rin'negan had manifested itself, could they be linked, could it be that the Rin'negan taught the user those skills? Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind, he dismissed his spy.

* * *

(1) This is the clothes he's wearing (Thank you **Challenger** for this link)(http://orin. deviantart .com/art/Naruto-and-Lee-65924142)

Sorry for this chapter not being as large as the previous one but i can't bring myself to write more.

Please review


End file.
